Jarate
by KamiFish
Summary: Trapped in a dark room with the enemy? Not good. SniperxReader *Updated!*
1. Chapter 1

Standing in nothing but darkness, panic began to consume you. The last thing you remembered was an intense battle with the RED's, and an enemy voice that said, "You'll be dreamin' of me tonight..." and then an evil chuckle that slowly faded away.

_Dream…_

Your nerves began to calm, considering this could all be a dream, but the sound of slow footsteps brought back your anxiety. Unwanted company in the dark was never fun. You tried to back away, the footsteps sounding closer, but immediately had your back against a wall. The footsteps stopped.

"Well mate…" the voice began.

_Sniper. _

Your eyes narrowed and you tried to reach out for him, but your hands were quickly pinned behind you. A low strong breath was traveling down your neck, the space between you and the enemy was now gone. Sniper didn't waste any time and had you immobilized against the wall. You began to struggle in the darkness, but it was no use against Sniper's tight grip. You could smell his morning coffee and gun powder on his collar. Bodies pressed against each others, Sniper gave another low chuckle and put his lips to your ear.

"Told ya you'd be dreamin' 'bout me." he said smugly. Your position changed, your arms were repinned above your head with one of Sniper's long arms while his free hand was at your waist, grabbing possessively.

"Let's begin, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

_This is only a dream._

You were pushed onto a soft surface. A bed.

_This is only a dream._

Clothing was heard being taken off and your belt was swiftly removed.

_Why can't I move?_

Heavy breathing came from both you and Sniper. One with fear and one with lust.

_Please, no._

Sniper climbed on top of you, rough lips against your neck. His body was warm, his rough hands trailing down your legs was uninviting.

"This isn't real." You said out loud. You were in a paralysis, but could feel everything. Sniper stopped at your jaw line and moved back to your ear.

"But you want it to be, don't you?" His question made you heavily exhale unsteadily as you felt his legs spread apart yours, and your shirt was gone. His thumb brushed away a tear, and he placed his lips on your forehead.

"Wake up."

A gunshot was heard, and your eyes saw a dimly lit room. Your heart was pounding, and you found yourself sitting up in your own bed, in your own room. Your panicked breath couldn't stop, and the cold sweat on your skin left you with anxiety. You looked down to yourself, then your surroundings. Although your mind went wild, the environment was calm and cooled by the nightly air. Your breath began to raggedly steady, and you collapsed back onto the bed, realizing it really _was_ all a dream.

"Goddamn jarate…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mission ends in sixty seconds." the Admin announced. Despite the mission ending, the Admin's cold voice made you even more tense.

You remained crouched behind the wall of a large building, hidden. Your breath was heavy and your eyes scanned for any REDs brave enough to oppose the BLUs victory. Ever since the jarate incident, you've been on your toes, avoiding any sign the enemy Sniper, and his jar of mental torture. But it seems like every day you stepped onto the battlegrounds, you could _feel _him watching you. His eyes on you, and only you. Looking through his scope, but not to kill. Just to watch. It gave you the suspicion that he didn't want to merely torment you. But _want_ you. Badly.

"That bastard…" you thought angrily. "If I ever get my hands on him…" The Admin began to countdown the remaining seconds left.

"Five."

Suddenly you heard footsteps behind you.

"Four."

By the time you turned to the noise, the sound of glass broke over your head, and you were covered in a horrid liquid.

"Three."

You were knocked back from the hit, and was paralyzed in shock.

"Two."

"You shouldn't have even gotten outta bed." a voice said devilishly.

"One."

"I'm not done yet, mate. Not by a long shot."

"Victory."

"Sweet dreams."

You heard a long, evil laugh that grew faint. You sat there still frozen in shock, unable to register what just happened. You heard loud hollers of superiority from your fellow teammates, proclaiming victory.

This may have been a victory for the BLUs, but a personal defeat for you. And you will suffer the consequences tonight. Realizing this, you dashed towards base to shower off. You couldn't bear another nightmare. The jarate had provided many restless nights of you desperately trying to avoid sleep. But you refused to suffer any longer. That night, you approached BLU Sniper for help.

"Sniper." You stood facing the closed door of his room, waiting for a reply. He opened the door slightly, only revealing half of himself. His face, although half-hidden, reminded you of RED Sniper. They shared the same appearance, the same voice… even the same smell of gun powder and coffee. You held back a shudder.

"What is it?" he asked, surprised. You didn't want to waste any time, and asked him directly.

"How can I overcome the effects of jarate?" It was such a simple question, yet so hard to ask.

He raised an eyebrow and fully opened his door, now leaning against the frame.

"Why?" he asked, almost suspiciously.

"Sniper, please." You pleaded. Sniper finally put two and two together and realized what you meant. Without pushing boundaries, he answered.

"Overcome the dream. Dominate it." His words were difficult to interpret, but he gave you a comforting smile and said, "Don't worry. You'll know what to do." His answer was unsettling but he was halfway through closing the door.

"Goodnight."

The door was quickly shut, and you realized what to do.


End file.
